Mystery Greens
"Being a Trekker is dangerous, really, really dangerous. You might think that being able to travel from movies to TV shows to books to other things made by fiction is cool. But think again, its not. A lot of b ad guys out there wants your power, and if you lost your power, YOU DIE. "I'm Mystery Greens, and this is how my story being a Trekker started." ~Mystery Personality She's not much of a friendly person, but she does have a few friends at school. She's sarcastic, easily gets angry, and of course, mean. She's not a bully, but she loves to make the bullies angry. Mystery is kind of the protector of the bullied, so if she sees bullies around the campus, get ready to see some epic fighting. She gets sended to the detention a couple of times, but her brother doesn't mind. She has a soft side for her friends and family (which, by the way, consists only of her oldder brother, Kenneth). She cries because of other's grief, that's why she calls herself weak and helpless (which is the opposite of the truth) Abilities Mystery used to study ninjutsu with her grandpa when she was little (4-7 years old), but stopped when he passed away. She continued (in the age of 10) when she saw kids being bullied, therefore, she doesn't only use her abilities for self-defence, but for 'saving' kids from bullies too. Her friends doesn't know anything about martial arts, making her unique from her friends. She learned some little information about fortune telling because of her friend Clara, who's mom was a fortune teller. Her exceptional skills in battle may be partially due to the fact that she does not mind risking himself in a fight, Her selflessness most likely due to the fact that she may have a slight inferiority complex. She's pretty close to animals, and she hates naimal-torture. She doesn't like seeing her animal friends in pain. In other words, she's an animal-lover. Biography http://www.wattpad.com/43187558-trekkers-a-tmnt-fanfic Relationships Family *Parents (deceased) - she doesn't know her parents that much except fore the things that her big brother, Kenneth, told her. She despise them for abandoning them on an empty sidewalk, hating them because of they really don't want them. *Kenneth Greens - her older brother who's evrything to her. But she sometimes think if her brother even cares for her. She's often alone in the house because her brother always need to work on that DVD Rent Shop. *Jordan Greens (deceased) - their adoptive father who took them in after Mystery and Kennth's parents dropped them off in the sidewalk. She grieved when he died because of a car accident. *Mystery's Grandpa (deceased) - they visited him after a few days Jordan took them in, Kenneth still remembers the road that takes them to their grandpa, so when they visited, they didn't get lost. Mystery and her grandpa usually trains but normally, he would just tell Mystery stories. Allies *Clara Johnson - Mystery's first friend when she trasferred to her school. They're pretty close, like sisters. Clara teached her some fortune telling, describing every dream Mystery tell her. *Jason Brown - Mystery's former crush. She only got over him when Clara and Jason go out on a date, she's a little jealous at first, but she's happy that Clara finally found the guy for her. They became close friends after that. *Oliver Sanders - Mystery's lab partner who always blows stuff up. She finds Oliver interesting after Oliver showed his smartness the first day they met on Chemistry class. She notices that everytime she smiles at Oliver, he would hide his face, but she never thought of it as a sign that Oliver liked her more than a friend. She soon figured out that Oliver is also a Trekker. *Turtles **Leonardo - Mystery find Leo boring becuase of his lectures, but still find him a good brohter-like friend. They would spend time trainng in the dojo, or maybe watching some new cartoons Mystie recommends for Leo to watch (which also attracts Leo's brothers). **Raphael - he knows that he's one of Mystery's favourite turtle, but he doesn't know that Mystie likes him, as in, like-like. They would attack each other with pranks, but Mystie likes hugs better. She would hug Raph from the back but Raph doesn't mind because he knows that only Mystie and Slash understands him. **Donatello - one of Mystie's favourite turtles. They would spend time doing experiments in his lab with Mystie showing off the things she learned from Oliver, making Donnie interested with Oliver in the process. She likes to tell things about Oliver and seeing that Donnie and Oliver has a lot of things in common. **Michelangelo - Mystery's prank-buddy. They would plan some pranks for his brothers (even Splinter) together, with Mystie reasoning why they shouldn't get angry with them. Mikey is the only one who knows Mystery's crush so everytime Mystie's near Raph he would do the you-guys-could-make-a-kick-ass-couple look. *Master Splinter - they we're pretty close because of the fact that Splinter reminds Mystery of her grandpa. She would ask for advice when she needs them and of course, train with him. *April O' Neil - they we're like the usual best girl friend, but not the ones who we're too girly who only talks about make-up and stuff. They would spend time together talking about latest magazines, or even new TV shows (yes, they're girly and boyish at the same time). *Casey Jones - MYSTERY HATES HIM, but like him at the same time. She hates him because he's a threat on Donnie and April's relationship, and likes him as a friend. Yeah, she can't understands herself either. *Irma Langinstein - they met when April went to school with Mystery. At first, Mystery thinks that Irma will be as boy-crazy as the older version of her, good thing she isn't. After a few minutes, they became good friends, almost as close as April. Enemies *Aldrich Richardson - she despise him for being the no. 1 bully in their school. She 'saves' the bullied from him, and no one saves Aldrich's butt from her. He always wants to kick Mystie's butt, but whatever he does, Mystie always finds a way to escape it. *TMNT Villains ''(A/N Too lazy) ''- she hate them as much as the turtles do... Category:OC Category:Human Category:Female